


Time Cannot Erase

by Jenn1



Category: Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Marriage, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2033238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenn1/pseuds/Jenn1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary Jane thinks about different hardships and wonders if she can still be second place in her husband's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Cannot Erase

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mark (Mark_C)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mark_C/gifts), [htbthomas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/htbthomas/gifts).



The numbers on the alarm clock seemed to mock the woman lying in the bed. The length of time had not been that long since she had looked at last. It was now 2:15 in the morning.

Mary Jane Watson-Parker turned on her side to try to find a more comfortable position. She knew no matter the change in position, it wouldn’t help her fall asleep. Finally giving up, she got up and put on her robe.

She started toward the bedroom door, but Mary Jane stopped when she passed the French doors that led to the balcony. The door was always left unlocked when her husband was out. Putting her hand on the handle, Nary Jane opened the door and slipped out the door into the night like a wraith.

The early October night air blew Mary Jane’s red hair back from her face as soon as she stepped outside. Walking out onto the spacious balcony, Mary Jane took a breath of the cold air.

It wasn’t until the wind blew again, chilling her, that Mary Jane remembered that she left her robe open. Tying the sash to her robe, she looked out into the city that seemed to never sleep. Manhattan was always alive with life.

Resting a hand on her abdomen, Mary Jane wondered how much longer her figure would stay trim. She hadn’t told Peter about the baby yet. Being nearly four months along, Mary Jane knew she could not stay silent much longer.

Mary Jane knew part of the reason she had put off waiting in telling Peter was because she was afraid she would jinx the health of her unborn child. It was crazy she knew, but after the miscarriage of their first child, Mary Jane did not want to take the risk again. She wasn’t sure if she would be able to handle it if something should happen to this child of theirs.

Looking out into the city, Mary Jane didn’t see any sign of her husband. She hoped he wasn’t being careless. But Peter was Spider-Man after all. Trouble seemed to follow him like a shadow.

Sighing, she thought back to the years that led to this point.

She had so many high hopes when she been high school. Mary Jane knew now looking back that she had been naïve. She wanted to be actress, a star. Oh, she was, maybe not some big named one like she had dreamed. It had been a long and hard road, but she was on Broadway.

Mary Jane wasn’t the big named star she had wanted to be. She had had her on bit of fame for being on stage, but nothing news worthy. At least, she can be thankful that wasn’t like her musical debut.

Maybe it was for the best. Had Mary Jane been in the limelight, she knew that she wouldn’t be able to have Peter too. Having the media on her would draw their attention to him, and Peter did not need that. Not with his… activities he did on the side.

_But I gained Peter Parker in the bargain, when I agreed to date him all those years ago. And I ended up marrying him a few years after that. But I ended up not only marrying Peter, but Spider-Man too._ _Peter isn’t the only one who has to deal with being Spider-Man; I do too. It’s not just his burden. But at what cost?_

One of the people affected was a dear friend of theirs, Harry Osborn. Mary Jane had long ago forgiven Harry of any wrongdoing he had done to seek revenge against Peter. It had all started because of Spider-Man.

Peter and Harry had been friends in high school and reminded friends once they started college. At the time Mary Jane had been dating Harry, who had wanted her to make a good impression on his father, Norman Osborn.

Needless to say, Harry’s father thought Mary Jane was nothing but a gold digger, among other things. Mary Jane would not learn the whole truth until years later; but Norman Osborn had been the infamous Green Goblin. But to learn that her friend’s father was responsible for nearly killing her, Mary Jane had been shocked. (She had nightmares for months after what happened at the bridge.)

Once Mary Jane knew Peter was Spider-Man, (again after nearly dying) she decided she wanted to be Peter, no matter the risks.

But Mary Jane had to admit she hadn’t thought the city would have fallen in love with Spider-Man and wanted his attention. That had gone to Peter’s head.

To be fair, it had been a trying time for her; Mary Jane knew she should have been up front with Peter about the play. But she had been embarrassed and humiliated because of it.

Then there was Harry; at the time he had lost his memory for a while. Everything had been hard for him since his father had died, that actually losing his memory, even part of it, had been a good thing. Mary Jane knew that was cruel to think that way, but it was true.

At the time when Harry lost his memory, Mary Jane had not known that Peter and Harry had been fighting. It was more one-sided on Harry’s part for revenge. To this day she hated what she had put Peter through in the park, but it had been the only way to keep him safe.

But Harry had redeemed himself in the end. Mary Jane wished he still were here with them today. Harry had given up his life for Peter’s, and she could never thank him enough for that.

But the black suited creature that had captured her to get to Peter… he had told her later the man was Eddie Brock. The Daily Bugle had named unknown monster simply – Venom.

Even now after ten years, and eight years of marriage, Mary Jane knew the city would always come first for Spider-Man. She knew that he would do whatever he could to save someone, and M.J. wouldn’t have Peter any other way.

_Do I ever regret it? I may have for a while when Peter and I had some problems. But I thought I knew what I was getting into. At least, I thought I did._

Mary Jane didn’t regret staying with Peter, then or now. She was glad they waited to marry, they dated, and they simply lived. Nor did she regret marrying him when he did propose because they were both ready to marry.

Shivering from the cold wind, Mary Jane went back inside. Looking outside one more time, but with no luck, she closed the French doors, leaving them unlocked. Sitting down in the armchair in the comer, M.J. tucked her feet under her.

With a weary sigh, Mary Jane just looked around the darkened bedroom without really seeing it. Restless, M.J. turned the rings on her left hand with her right forefinger and thumb. She had gotten into a bad habit of doing that when she was anxious.

She didn't really have anyone to talk to about her concerns. But then, how many people would believe she was married to the city's vigilante?

Most people that she knew that knew were dead.

Her mother had passed away after a hard fight with cancer five years ago. With her father, they were on speaking terms, but they weren’t close. As for Peter’s aunt, May Parker, who Mary Jane thought as a surrogate mother, had passed away only a few months prior.

Peter had taken his aunt’s passing hard. Yet, Mary Jane knew Peter would never really forget nor forgive himself for his uncle Ben’s death. Even now that he knew who had done it.

Hearing the French doors open, M.J. remained still and did not rise from her seat. With the moonlight shimmering through the doors, she saw Peter walk in on silent feet and close the doors with the lightest of sounds. The red and blue suit with its black webbing defined him to the public as one person, Spider-Man. To Mary Jane, he was her husband, her lover.

_To the general public Peter is only a high school science teacher, and that’s what people see. No one would believe an avenge looking guy like himself would be Spider-Man._

"I hope tonight's adventure left you unharmed."

If M.J. hadn't been so deep reminiscing about the past, she would have laughed as Peter literally jumped out of his skin. Turning around to face her, he said, "I didn't think you would be awake."

 _I'm always awake when you're out there, Peter._ She didn’t voice her thoughts. All she said was, "I was getting worried."

"I'm just fine, as you can see." He spread his arms out so she could see he didn’t have any visible injures on his person.

After a couple of seconds, Peter came over to her chair and he easily lifted Mary Jane out of it to stand on her own two feet.

Finding the seam of his mask, M.J. pulled it off so she could see her husband's face in the dim moonlight. Looking into his blue eyes, Mary Jane could see he wasn’t lying. "Good."

Giving his wife a light, but lingering kiss, Peter said, "Why don't we spend the day together, just you and me?"

"At three in the morning?" Mary Jane arched her eyebrow questionably at him.

Laughing softy, he said, "No, love. Though, I could think of something…"

Mary Jane smiled at him, but she asked seriously, "Promise, it’s just us. For the next twenty-four hours? No criminals? No Spider-Man?"

"I promise. I'm all yours, always, you know that."

 _No, not always._ Pushing that negative thought away, she gave him a seductive smile. As M.J. wrapped her arms around his neck she answered, "Well than, Tiger, I'm all yours, too."

She would tell him about the baby tomorrow. Tomorrow was a brand new day. But right now Mary Jane was simply enjoying the passionate kiss Peter was giving her.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> At the time when I wrote this, which had been over ten years ago, I had written it after SM2, basing it more off of what I heard rumored on SM3 as well as very loosely on the comics. Since then, I have seen SM3, and read good number of comics, so I decided to rework this little oneshot.


End file.
